ŚWIATŁO W KRYSZTALE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Larner


**Światło w krysztale **

**Larner**

- Na co tak patrzysz, elfie?

Spojrzał przez ramię na khazada, ale tym razem nie poczuł w sobie tak dobrze już znanej irytacji. Coś się zmieniło, gdzieś pomiędzy bezowocnym podejściem Caradrasu a potwornością straty przy przejściu Moryjskiego Mostu, coś, co dało radę – w końcu – odmienić jego opinię o synu Gloina. Zamiast odpowiedzieć jakąś wystudiowaną, prowokacyjną odzywką, do jakich przywykł odwrócił się w stronę swego poprzedniego obiektu obserwacji i skinął głową dając Gimlemu znak, aby też tam spojrzał.

- Frodo, hę? - powiedział Gimli ściszonym głosem i stanął u boku elfa. Legolasa zadziwił ten ton smutku w głosie krasnoluda i odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. W tych czarnych oczach odnalazł zaskakująco łagodne spojrzenie.

- Jest rzeźbiony, obrabiany, jakoby w rękach o wiele większego rzemieślnika niż ja będę kiedykolwiek. – kontynuował Gimli. – Wielki klejnot tego istnienia jest polerowany, załamania ostrożnie szlifowane, aby chwytały najlżejsze odbicie światła.

– Widzisz go, jako kryształ? – spytał elf, teraz już w pełni zainteresowany.

– A jakże inaczej ktoś taki, jak ja mógłby ujrzeć jego? – odpowiedział Gimli prosto. – Zostałem zaskoczony przebłyskiem wielkiego Światła w środku tego istnienia, już w domu Mistrza Elronda kiedy siedział obok mego ojca przysłuchując się rozmowie z takim zachwyconym uśmiechem usuwanym jedynie przez wspomnienie bólu kiedy pocierał ramię.

Przez chwilę Gimli obserwował drobną postać siedzącą samotnie przed pawilonem, który oddano gościom w Lothlorien, zanim odwrócił się znów do swego towarzysza.

- A ty – kiedy na niego patrzysz – jakim go widzisz?

- Jak szkło stopniowo coraz bardziej wypełniane Światłem gwiazd – przyznał Legolas – To ciekawe, że my obaj zdaje się widzimy w nim to samo.

Krasnolud przytaknął z namysłem.

- Gdybyż tylko, tym, co go kształtuje nie były ostrza bólu. – powiedział z wielkim żalem.

Spojrzał teraz w stronę, w którą patrzył Frodo, tam, gdzie Aragorn z Boromirem siedzieli odpoczywając i rozmawiając. Wskazał na Aragorna.

- Z kolei tamten, oto także wielki klejnot w procesie tworzenia. Lecz, podczas, gdy każdy cios kształtowania Froda tnie tak blisko rdzenia, że ryzykuje rozpadem całości, to z Aragornem jest zupełnie inaczej. On nie tylko z własnej woli poddaje się ostrzu Kształtującego, ale chwilami sam wskazuje, które warstwy trzeba usunąć lub pod jakim kątem lepiej przykładać diamentowy strug. A, ponieważ to kształtowanie trwało o wiele dłużej od tamtego łatwiej dojrzeć, jak będzie wyglądał ukończony klejnot. Zdaje się, jakby fasetowanie trwało już tak długo, że on niecierpliwie oczekuje i poddaje się sam następnemu cięciu, podczas, gdy kształtowanie Froda, w tym momencie, wymaga skoncentrowania na tym tylko, aby dzieło zostało ukończone jak najprędzej.

Sam wrócił na polanę, na której stał ich pawilon w towarzystwie elleth wielkiej piękności. Oboje nieśli koszyki z owocami i chlebem, a za nimi przybyli inni elfowie z wazami zupy i misami mięsa, oraz eleganckimi talerzami, na których miały być podane. Frodo wyprostował się z zainteresowaniem.

- Przynajmniej ciągle jeszcze jest zainteresowany jedzeniem, jak na hobbita przystało. – rzucił Legolas. – Obawiam się, że kiedy nadejdzie czas na ostateczne cięcia, także to się zmieni. - Aragorn jest kształtowany, aby trwać tutaj długi czas, ale z nie jest tak z Perianem.

- Tak właśnie jest, niestety – zgodził się krasnolud. – A, co do tego tam – Gimli wskazał na solidną postać Sama Gamgee – oto jest klejnot tworzony do długiego trwania. Nie ma gwiezdnego światła – nie w tym – on jest klejnotem światła słonecznego i sam Mahal się raduję widząc, jak każde kolejne cięcie to właśnie światło ujawnia.

Gimli uśmiechał się spoglądając na małego ogrodnika.

- On nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest kształtowany, nie tak, jak Frodo i Aragorn. Gdy znajdzie się pomiędzy tamtymi dwoma klejnotami, otrzyma więcej płomienia ze światła gwiazd, które odbijają, kiedy on sam otworzy się na światło samego słońca.

Wysoko ponad nimi, na talanach Caras Galadhon znów zaczęto śpiewać i wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Merry i Pippin, którzy wcześniej drzemali wyszli z pawilonu poprawiając spinki u koszul i podnieśli głowy w stronę śpiewu w oczarowaniu pięknem muzyki. Ale wyraz twarzy Froda i Sama był nieco inny.

- Frodo rozumie słowa, prawda? – Gimli westchnął cicho.

- Im dłużej tu jesteśmy jego docenienie naszego języka i umiejętność w nim stają się większe i większe – zgodził się Legolas. – A teraz i Sam coraz więcej rozumie z niego, dzień po dniu. Żaden z nich nie przyznaje się, jak wiele rozumie z tego, co się mówi i śpiewa dokoła nas; ale podejrzewam, że zanim się cała rzecz dokona oni obaj będą bardziej wprawni w Wielkiej Muzyce niźli ja.

I znów krasnolud pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Prawda, klejnoty kształtowane – zgodził się.

Przez chwilę obaj znieruchomieli obserwując, jak Merry i Pippin usiedli po obu stronach Froda, a starszy hobbit wprawnym i instynktownym ruchem ogarnął ich rękami przysuwając bliżej do siebie. Ich twarze zaczęły chwytać echo jego Światła w tej samej chwili, gdy emanacja Boromira światłem mniejszej intensywności zaczęła naśladować blask twarzy jego kompana. Nieświadomie elf i krasnolud przysunęli się do siebie znajdując ukojenie w obecności drugiego.

Gdy lady Galadriel i lord Celeborn wspięli się na talan, na którym zbudowany był ich obszerny dom zatrzymali się i spojrzeli w dół na swych gości obozujących na wielkiej polanie.

- Ich Światła są polerowane – zauważył Celeborn cichym głosem – każde z nich nawet w tej chwili, staje się gotowym dla swego ostatecznego zadania, chociaż droga ku niemu wiedzie poprzez cień śmierci.

- Tak, i zawsze tak było – westchnęła Galadriel, po czym dotknęła mężowskiego ramienia wskazując miejsce, z którego elf i krasnolud obserwowali resztę.

- I spójrz tam – czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś dwa Światła tak odrębnego pochodzenia, a jednak tak doskonale się uzupełniające?

Lord i lady wymienili spojrzenia pełne radości i zachwytu nad zesłanym im odkryciem, po czym patrzyli, jak Aragorn i Sam podchodzą i dołączają do Froda i młodszych hobbitów.

- Konstelacja Światła – wymruczała Galadriel. Jej pan mąż przytaknął

- Być może światło dla Ardy, aby się przy nim odnalazła wreszcie.

Koniec


End file.
